


o lovely dryad

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, THOUGHTS OF NON-CON (bro’s being a creep)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'You know me so I suppose I don't have to introduce myself,' Strider drawled.A snort. 'Yes, I know you,' the voice said. The leaves rustled. Strider tensed. The figure came down, sitting on a lower branch. Silver gray hair, light brown skin and bright red eyes. He was Dave's friend.'Hello, Karkat,' Strider said, voice low and inviting, 'may I have some fruit?'
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	o lovely dryad

**Author's Note:**

> Strider’s song is based on _The Yellow Rose of Texas_ ; dryads are all female oops and bro as a satyr is more roman than greek double oops

Strider hummed a song as he walked, hooves clicking against the dirt. Perhaps he had another idea for a song from this. He blinked, coming back to himself. He got lost in the song-making. His eyes focused. He perked up. There was a tree up ahead and oh, what a pretty tree it was. It's bark was silver gray, it's leaves bright red. He had heard of its fruit, in the shape and size of a small apple and crisp and sweet. Maybe this time he could get one.  
  
He had eaten everything he had gotten from a traveler and now he was hungry. He stopped in front of it then stepped closer. He circled it slowly. It was a magical tree. Maybe there was a fruit. 'What are you doing?' a voice asked. Strider stilled. His hand went down to the handle of his blade. That voice sounded familiar.  
  
Strider looked up at the branches. 'Hello, gracious dryad,' he greeted charmingly. Maybe he can charm whoever was up there.  
  
'You're not getting a fruit,' the voice said. That voice really did sound familiar.  
  
'You know me so I suppose I don't have to introduce myself,' Strider drawled.  
  
A snort. 'Yes, I know you,' the voice said. The leaves rustled. Strider tensed. The figure came down, sitting on a lower branch. Silver gray hair, light brown skin and bright red eyes. He was Dave's friend.  
  
'Hello, Karkat,' Strider said, voice low and inviting, 'may I have some fruit?'  
  
Karkat frowned. 'I just don't give my fruit away,' he said.  
  
'Then might I interest you in come coin? I have some from travelers. Or perhaps,' Strider said thoughtfully, Karkat looked curious, 'might I interest you in a song?'  
  
'I'll take both,' Karkat said.  
  
Ha, he was a demanding one, wasn't he, Strider thought. He had heard overheard enough when he visited but hearing it from him was new. He took the lute off his back. 'Which one do you want first?' he asked.  
  
'A song,' Karkat answered.  
  
Strider started strumming. He started singing. ' _There's a red flower by a tree that I'm going to see, no other satyr loves him. No satyr, only me_ ,' Karkat snorted, the edges of Strider's lips twitched, ' _he cried so when I left him that it broke my heart. And if I can only find him, we never more will part._ ' He sang sweetly, fingers dancing on across the lute's strings.  
  
' _He's the sweetest little flower that this satyr ever knew_ ,' he met Karkat's eyes, ' _Oh, his eyes are bright as rubies and sparkle like the dew_ ,' Karkat blushed. ' _Others may talk about their pretty flowers and sing of their eyes, but my red flower by a tree beats all of their beauties. Where the grand river is flowing and the starry skies are bright, oh he walks along the river in the quiet summer night. And he’ll think if I remember when we parted long ago, I promised to come back again and not to leave him so._ '  
  
'Arrogant,' Karkat said. Strider smirked. Clever dryad.  
  
 _'Oh, I'm going now to find him, for my heart is full of woe. And we'll sing the songs together that we sang so long ago. We'll dance ever so merrily and we'll sing our sorrows o'er and the red flower by a tree shall be mine forever more_ ,' Strider sang. He continued singing and despite himself, Karkat kept listening.   
  
' _And he think if I remember when we parted long ago, I promised to come back again and not to leave him so_ ,' Strider finished. His finger stopped. Karkat lowered himself, slipping of the branch. Strider took him in. There's was a half-crown of red leaves in his head and on his slip of a tunic.  
  
'What coins do you have?' Karkat asked. Strider dragged his eyes up. He sling the lute on his back then reached for the pouch next to his blade. He untied it. He held it up. Karkat looked at it, bright red eyes curious. Strider opened it and tipped the pouch to the side. Coins fell on his palm. He lowered his hand and held it out. Karkat stepped closer.  
  
He looked at the coins and Strider looked at him. Perhaps calling him a flower wasn't a lie. Karkat was looking at the coins, brows slightly furrowed. Strider touched one with his thumb. 'This one has the face of a king,' he murmured. It was easy to learn whoever the rulers were, it didn't take too much to get them talking. He told Karkat about each coin. Silver, copper and gold and who and what was on them. Karkat listened with rapt attention. Strider dragged his eyes away to look at the coins.  
  
He picked up five gold coins, three silver and three copper coins. 'Here,' he said. His other hand moved. It curled around Karkat's wrist and he pulled it up. He laid the coins in Karkat's hand. 'Is that enough, gracious dryad?' Strider asked.  
  
Karkat thought about it. 'It is,' he answered. His other hand reached up. A branch moved down. Strider closed the pouch and tied it back to his rope around his waist. A fruit landed on Karkat's open palm. He lowered his arm then held it out. Strider took it. He took a bite. It was crisp, sweetness filling his mouth. He ate it with relish, eating even the core. It had no seed. Strider stared at his empty hand in disappointment. He licked his fingers. He looked at Karkat. Karkat blushed. How interesting, Strider thought. He dragged his tongue up a finger.  
  
'I'm still hungry, gracious dryad, won't you give me another fruit?' Strider cajoled.  
  
Karkat lifted his chin. 'If you want another one, you'll have to give me another song and more coins,' he declared.  
  
Strider thought about it. He could give them easily but why not try? 'But Karkat, I need my voice and I need my coins. Can't you spare me one?'  
  
Karkat rolled his eyes. 'I will not,' he said simply.  
  
Strider took him in. He really was rather pretty, wasn't he? And he really was wearing a slip of a tunic. The sleeves ended at his elbows, the hem ending mid-thigh. 'Isn't there some other way I can repay you?' he asked.  
  
'No. More coins and another song,' Karkat answered.  
  
'Oh?' Strider said. He stepped closer. 'but there is another way to repay you isn't there?'  
  
'There isn't,' Karkat said. Strider kept stepping closer and Karkat could only step back.  
  
His back hit his tree. Karkat jumped then glanced back. He looked back at Strider. His eyes widened. Strider had leaned down, he was much too close. 'Oh, I think there is another way to repay you,' Strider said, wildflower orange eyes bright and voice low. Karkat blushed in realization. 'What do you say, Karkat, oh gracious and pretty dryad?' Strider asked.  
  
Karkat pressed himself back against his tree. 'N-no! I'll only give you a second fruit if you repay how I want!' he managed to answer.  
  
'Ah, but you _would_ want it if you have ever tasted it,' Strider said. His slid a leg forward, resting it between Karkat's legs. 'Have you ever tasted it?'  
  
'No,' Karkat muttered.  
  
'Then isn't it a good time to taste such a thing? And won't I be a good teacher? From a satyr to a dryad,' Strider said comfortingly. Karkat must know the history between their kind.  
  
Karkat blushed. It went from the top of his forehead to down to his neck and further beyond, hidden under his tunic. Strider looked at the neckline of the tunic. He ran a finger down Karkat's throat. Maybe he would see where it ended, he thought. His eyes flicked up. Strider looked into Karkat's eyes.  
  
'No!' Karkat managed to say. He turned away. His hand curled into a fist, keeping the coins inside it.  
  
'But I'm still hungry,' Strider said.  
  
'Then you can get food somewhere else!' Karkat said. He laid his foot on the trunk of his tree.  
  
Strider curled his hand around Karkat's wrist. He pulled gently. Karkat gasped. He wobbled then fell back. Strider caught him. Karkat looked up at him. Strider leaned down. 'And I have made myself hungry in another way,' he murmured.  
  
Karkat sputtered. 'Then you can find that somewhere else too!' he yelled. He regained his footing and stepped closer to his tree. Strider still had his wrist. 'Let me go!' Karkat yelled. Strider released his wrist. Karkat stumbled. He turned back to his tree then quickly climbed up it. He sat down on upper branch, feet on the branch and knees against his chest. Karkat scowled down at Strider. His other hand pointed at a direction. 'Go away!' he ordered.  
  
Strider looked up at him. He could lower his head and run against the tree, ramming it with his horns. They could take it. He could yank him down and pin him down. But that was too much work. 'Then maybe next time I can give you a taste,' Strider said.  
  
'You will *not*,' Karkat said sharply.  
  
The edges of Strider's lips twitched. 'Maybe not but another time, Karkat, another time and I will give you a taste,' he said with promise. He bowed then straightened with a flourish of his hand. 'Till next time, o lovely dryad.' He walked away, whistling.  
  
Karkat watched him go. His cheeks still felt hot. He looked at his hand. He opened it. He looked at the coins. 'Arrogant,' he muttered. As if he'd ever sleep with *satyr*.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! If not on mine then in someone else's fic.


End file.
